Proposal Rewind
by The Squishy Panda
Summary: If seeing his childhood crush get married to someone else is too much for Gilbert, knowing he did nothing about it is worse. How hard will he try to undo all his regrets? Very hard. Note: Very long fic and characters might be a bit OOC. **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1

**The key that opens the door of miracles is in everyone's hand**

**But the ones who realize that are far and few**

**A miracle great enough to change one's destiny doesn't always come**

**With the power to change and the small steps you take forward,**

**The Door of Miracles will open someday.**

* * *

_Beep beep beep… Beep beep beep…_

A hand emerged from a giant groaning lump under a blanket and groped around for a cell phone on the coffee table covered in empty beer cans and peanuts.

_Beep bee--_

The phone was grabbed and it ceased it's beeping.

Throwing off his blanket, Gilbert rubbed his eyes and squinted to see who was calling.

"Oh, crap!"

He leapt off the sofa, grabbing the tuxedo he had hung on the handle of the closet and charged into the bathroom.

Abandoned again on the sofa, his phone began to ring again.

He burst out of the bathroom with only one arm in the sleeve of his coat and grabbed his phone, pocketing it and running out the door.

He waves his for a taxi but it zips past him and he vainly chases after it.

"Hey! What the hell!"

He stops and sharply turns around. He jumps into the middle of the road in front of the next taxi and stops it.

"Alright." He hopped into the taxi and it took off to the cathedral.

* * *

Elizabeta was looking at herself wearing a wedding dress in the mirror.

There were a couple knocks on the door and it opened, revealing two brown-haired twins poking their heads in.

"Eliza~"

She looked at them and smiled.

The younger grinned and came in, with the older following right behind.

* * *

"In my heart, I always thought me or Lovino would get married before you."

"Me too, I always thought one of you two would get married first, since you were always talking about love and searching for your perfect match and everything." Elizabeta said, sitting in front of the mirror again.

"Yeah, right?" Lovino said, pulling the hairbrush through her hair.

Eliza giggled.

"In university… I remembered you promised that if either of you got married, you'd give the bouquet to me."

"Eh? We said that?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes, you did! That's why I always had this fuzzy notion that I'd get married after I received the bouquet from you!" she stated.

Lovi yanked the brush through a knot in her hair and wore a smug grin on his face when she winced and looked at him angrily.

"That's why it's important to keep the order."

She began to smile sweetly at them.

"Hey… Would you care to receive my bouquet today?" she asked them.

Feli beamed brightly and stood beside her.

"Of course we will!" he chirped.

The older twin set the brush down.

"Although we can still get married even without your bouquet."

They all began to laugh together. (Yeah, that's was corny, I know.)

* * *

The taxi came to a sudden halt.

"What, why are we stopping?"

The taxi driver just smiled at him and stated naively.

"Well, as you can see, the road's blocked for a marathon and so there's a lot of traffic here."

Gilbert sighed. "Can't you do something about this?!"

"If you think all taxi drivers have secret shortcuts and know every detour like the back of their hand…"

Gilbert leaned forward with his hopes high.

"Then you're mistaken." And then his hopes were shot down again.

"I'm also bad with narrow streets, parallel parking, an--"

Leaving some money on his seat, Gil jumped out of the door and slammed it closed. "Later!"

He began to run as fast as he could to the cathedral.

* * *

Feliciano and Lovino came out to the front of the cathedral.

"Is Gilbert still not here yet?" Lovino asked, obviously irked at how late he is.

Francis turned to look at them with his phone pressed against his ear.

"I've been calling him like crazy. He's not picking up at all." he noted, frustration showing in his voice.

Antonio stomped on the ground in anger. "What on Earth could he be doing on a day as important as this!"


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of running, Gilbert heard his cell phone ringing again and he finally picks up.

"Hey, good morning! …What? I said I'm on my way." he shouted into the phone as he turned, zipping past the crowd that was cheering for the marathon runner coming that way.

"Of course I'm rushing over!" Looking to the side, he saw he was running at the same pace as the runner in the lead. "In world record time!"

The Chinese runner turned to look at him and started speeding up. He wasn't about to lose to some guy in a fancy getup.

At the same time, Gilbert ran even faster. He wasn't going to miss this wedding no matter how much he wanted to.

He started feeling like this had happened before to him…

-

_Trying to keep the promise he made, he stepped over second base and headed for third. She was cheering for him up there. This was his last chance to actually win a game as a high school student._

* * *

Mother and Father were practicing him for walking their daughter down the aisle.

"You're going too fast, honey!"

"No, I'm not."

"Ah look, don't drag you're heels."

"Oh, give me a break already…"

Elizabeta laughed and returned her attention back to getting ready.

She gently touched the white gloves before picking them up and slipping them on her hands.

"Too noisy…"

"No, I'm not. One more time, come on."

Mother and Father turned around again.

Father looked at his daughter sadly, holding the bouquet in her wedding dress.

He never thought he'd see this so soon, and frankly, it left him speechless.

Mother was so proud.

Elizabeta was a smiling bride to a very lucky man today.

* * *

Lovi and Feli looked around for the others as the wedding was about to start.

Antonio dragged out Francis, who kept checking his watch, to wait for Gilbert.

He looked up from his wrist and pointed.

"That's him!"

They ran over to Gilbert and started leading him in.

"You are so late, what the hell were you doing?" Antonio questioned, pulling him by the arm.

"Idiot! It's a miracle I'm here now after I woke up so late!"

"It's even more of a miracle that you're late on such an occasion!" Francis scolded him.

Gilbert exhaled loudly. "I can't take it anymore…"

And then he collapsed onto the ground.

Antonio bent down and started to try to shake him awake.

"Hey! Gilbert!! Come back!!"

"Listen--" Francis tried to interrupt.

"Gilbeeert!--"

"LISTEN!" he said, grabbing Tonio's shoulder. "It's faster if we just carry him."

"Say those kinds of things earlier, will you?" Antonio complained, putting one of Gil's arms over his shoulder while Francis took the other.

* * *

The organ started playing that the doors opened. Elizabeta started to walk down the aisle with her father.

Gilbert stepped out from where he and his friends were going to film the wedding and watched her.

'Since I've known Eliza in elementary school up till now… How long has it been since then?'

She stopped and looked at him and smiled.

Letting go of her father's arm, she held it out as if it was for him to take and began walking forward again.

Antonio then pulled him back.

"Gil! Quick! Come here and do your job! Quick…"

As he set up the microphone, the groom came out and took Eliza's hand and they resumed walking together.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

Gilbert hastily extended the microphone.

He just stood there holding the mike.

'She was always close. It seemed like I had forever to tell her how I felt. I ended up just waiting for what I thought should be the best time to confess.'

-

**"It's better to marry the person you love second best than the one you love most,"**

**There are people who say that smugly.**

**Do people really know if the person they're dating now is someone they love second best?**

**But one thing's for sure:**

**At the moment you're about to lose the person you love most in life...**

**You'll realize that they are the one.**

**-**

And as the bride and groom exchanged their "I do's", he looked down at his shoes.

'But it's already too late now… Eliza's getting married today.' he thought to himself.

Now, he can just watch as it was time to kiss the bride.

He dropped the microphone and wore a look of regret on him face.

The blonde man sitting in the very back watched him.

He just grinned to himself and shook his head.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was pitiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kinda short compared to the others and everyone's kinda OOC... Thing's are probably going to get even stranger since, in the next chapter, there's a wise!Sealand and a Roderich more focused on math than music...**

**Music kinda has to do with math so don't freak, he'll still be an aristocrat gentleman... person... thing.**

**Also, if anyone can guess who the blonde mystery man is, or what I'm Hetalia-fying to write this story, you get a surprise present from me... Just don't expect a cookie cause I can cook as good as Iggy. It'll be even better.**

* * *

As everyone gathered outside for a picture, the mysterious blonde man kept his watch on Gilbert.

As everyone went to congratulate the groom, the two twins came up beside the Bad Friend Trio.

Feliciano was holding the first bouquet that was throw a little bit ago and now Lovino wants the other one.

"We're definitely getting married by this year!" they said.

"It's starting again." Francis whispered to himself.

Antonio ran in front on the twins. "Marry me, I'm right here!

Francis repeated himself and as he predicted, their familiar argument sparks again.

"I'm really serious about it this time!"

"I'm serious every time I propose to you! Please!"

"You guys are so alike…" he sighed.

"Let's be together!"

"Don't lump us with him!"

"But you all still are dateless." Gilbert said out, flatly.

"Like I said. I'm going to make sure whoever I go out with is the perfect one for me and get married by the end of this year." Lovino said, speaking for both him and his brother.

Tonio jumped in front of them.

"I'll make your wishes come true!"

Lovi looked at him in disgust. "No thanks, I'll pass. I don't wanna marry out of charity."

When Antonio looked hopefully at the younger brother, Feli had turned around and looked at Gilbert.

"Ve, Gilbert, don't you have a really cute brother~?"

Shot down again, two hits in the heart.

* * *

The second bouquet is thrown high into the air and gets caught in a clump of balloons floating away.

Lovino begins reaching for it but it flies past them all.

Seeing this as his chance, Antonio too off after it.

Gilbert looked at Francis.

"I don't want it."

"Neither do I…"

"But we're done for if Fernandez catches it…"

The two stood there for a while before both nodded and took off after the bouquet that was floating far away over bushes and brick walls.

The trio all climbed over the wall in pursuit of the bouquet.

Elizabeta, laughing, walked over to the twins.

"It brings back some old memories, seeing those three run like that again…" she said, watching Gilbert pull Antonio back and drop him onto the bush.

"They were always running around like idiots back in high school."

"Yeah… Like during those baseball games we never seemed to win."

The three of them kept laughing at the trio.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is kinda corny but, hey, I tried and at least you have another chapter...**

**Congratulations to helicoptersky for guessing the drama I used correctly.**

**You can still guess who the mystery blonde guy is, but he's revealed in the next chapter so you should hurry...**

**Also, I'm at 7 chapters and haven't even finished 3/4 parts of episode 1 yet.**

**I'm gonna work my butt off to Hetalia-fy all 11 episodes and the special so if you want me to keep writing this story or get the chapters out faster, please review!**

**Cause if no one cares to give their opinion on something I'm working my ass off to get out for them, then why should I work so hard?**

**I should just take my sweet time doing this.**

**(p.s. Thank you, Doujima for being the first reviewer for this story. You made me super happy. And you, too, helicoptersky. )**

* * *

"Please! Will you give that to me and not tell anyone? I won't stop until you give it to me!" Antonio was on his knees, begging a small blond boy with thick brows.

Francis and Gilbert squatted down beside him.

"Why don't you just bribe him with sweets or money of something?"

"Yeah, use your brain."

The boy looked at them.

"That's why I think adults are hopeless. Always trying so hard to catch hold of love, it makes happiness seem even further away." he said, nodding at speaking his mind so well and running past them.

"Mama, there's some weird guys bugging me!"

* * *

"Now let's hear some words from Elizabeta's teacher from high school who has now become an active artisan in pottery!"

As the potter began his speech, Elizabeta was laughing at the big change in her old teacher.

"S_he always brightened up the classroom. She was also the manager of the baseball team that I was coaching…"_

"Hey…" whispered Roderich, "I realized something very interesting."

Elizabeta leaned over. "What?"

He looked around. "If you divide the number of people who are here by 200, multiply the number of waiters you can see here with my birthday, and add the two numbers up, you get today's date."

He placed down a little scrap of paper with all the math work on it.

She began to laugh.

Gil watched Eliza laugh, still feeling regret.

* * *

"Don't you feel depressed at the thought that more of these wedding are going to come up?" Francis asked, blowing out the smoke for his cigarette.

Gilbert sighed. "Getting all dressed up and giving money just to congratulate the married couple…"

"Plus, we have to keep saying the same boring lines over and over again."

"Exactly."

Antonio came running out. "Hey!"

"What?"

"You guys shouldn't be out here smoking! Iggy's in there about to make burgers for everyone!"

Both Francis and Gilbert's eyes nearly popped out of their head. "Seriously?!"

"Come on, we have to save lives! Quickly, quickly!" he said, pulling Francis.

"I'll be right in after I finish this!" Gil said, holding up his cig.

After he was left to smoke alone, he let out a sigh of regret again.

The blonde mystery man smirked down at him from sitting on top of the cathedral and slipped back inside.

* * *

Having been forced to eat, Tonio reluctantly took a bite from the… strangely green burger.

"It's disgusting!" he shouted, spitting it out.

"Wait right there, I helped make those you know…" Lovino said, glaring at him.

"Uh… This is great!" He said, trying to force the rest of the burger down.

Francis just stared with pity as he left his uneaten on his plate.

* * *

Two nearby staff members took out a little portable television and were watching the marathon.

"Oh, wow. Shin won the race."

"Wow, world record-"

A gush of wind rushed by them and they dropped the tv.

"Dammit, what was that?"

* * *

Walking back in, Gilbert watched everyone was saying congrats to Roderich.

Elizabeta stepped in front of him and spun around.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He didn't answer and he started teasing him.

"Has my overwhelming beauty shocked you speechless?"

"The dress is beautiful, but the main thing is who's wearing it."

She frowned. "If you're always like that, then how are you ever going to get married?"

"That's none of your business."

Eliza paused for a moment. "Ah, that's right! I'll entrust you with the speech, alright?"

"First, I charge." Gil held his hand out and grinned.

"You're stingy…"

"I'm awesome." He corrected.

She smiled. "Right, awesome."

And then, Roderich called her over and Gil was left the responsibility of giving a speech.

* * *

"Next, let's have a good friend of the bride since primary school and student of the groom in university come up and give a speech. Gilbert Beilschmidt, please share a few words with us!"

That was his cue.

Gil walk up to the mike and turned to the newly wedded couple.

"Lizzy, Edelstein. Congrats on getting married. Eh... I've been friends with Elizabeta since our elementary years.

When we were students, we spent nearly all our time together.

Yesterday, when I opened the photo album of our primary school graduation ceremony, there in the "future dreams" column, she had written 'I want to be a cute, strong-willed bride.'

...As most would already know, she's always been strong willed. Well, whether she's cute or not right now... is a big question..."

"SHE'S VERY CUTE!" Antonio burst out.

Francis smacked him upside the head. "It's not your place to say that." he whispered.

The bride flushes a deep shade of red and motions for Gilbert to keep going.

"No matter what, since she's able to achieve her youthful dreams, as her awesome friend, I am very happy for her.

During playtime, when she'd be playing with all the other boys and forget that she's a girl.

During the study trip, she caused a huge disturbance because she got on the wrong bus.

During the choir competition when she was the conductor, she went too far and fell right off the freaking stage and... and more or less, other unbelievably clumsy areas." he chuckled and everyone began to laugh.

She mouthed for him to change the subject.

Lizzy looked like she was about to throw the table at him.

"She's always worrying about things around her, and putting herself in second place. Even during difficult times, she never stops smiling. Anyways, she cares about her friends more than anyone else, which is really awesome. The times I spent with her were really happy. Really... Really... like..."

Gil nodded and congratulated them once more before hopping off the stage.

_'I suddenly want to cry now… It's completely not awesome but I never thought the sight of Elizabeta in a wedding dress… would be so beautiful.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**The events in this chapter kinda move a bit fast...**

**The mystery guy is revealed in this chapter.**

**Also, I've finished typing up episode 1 now and it's 10 chapters exactly.**

**I need help deciding if I should just make it one BIIIIIG story with the special at the end(or perhaps as another story relating back to the original one), or should I make another story continuing where the last left off.**

**I'm just worried that the first idea would have too many chapters and be too long, but if I do the second idea, the newer ones will have too much backstory and not make sense for others.**

**So yeah... You guys can choose and please review.**

**

* * *

**

He makes his way to the bar in the back and gets a beer.

The blonde man looked at him pitifully.

"Now please watch the slideshow prepared by, the Vargas twins, also close friends of the bride, and Francis Bonnefoy, who is currently working as a movie producer."

As slide after slide passes, Gilbert remembered when she first transferred to the same school as him.

'She was given the seat next to mine. We've always been sitting next to each other, even in high school… Why aren't I in Roderich's place, dammit? Why do I have to be so far away back here?'

He downed the rest of his draft beer and asked for another.

Looking back up at the slideshow, he saw a picture of his last game of baseball.

Elizabeta's eyes were red from crying and her smile as sad.

'That's right… We lost that game… That was the first time I saw her cry. I was half-assed everything and was always there but never really did anything to make her smile… or laugh. We always just fought.'

Eliza was laughing with her new husband.

'I wanna do it over again.. Just once more, just one more time!' Gilbert thought.

Then the lights in the whole room turned off.

He looked around and one light flickered back on and shone on him.

Suddenly, the blonde man from before appeared right behind him.

"Oscar Wilde once said, 'Men always want to be a woman's first love - women want to be a man's last romance. But you... Even though you're a guy, from the bottom of your heart, you want to become her last lover. Even now you haven't given up. Am I wrong?" he asks.

The albino is looking around at the others that seem to be frozen in the dark.

No one but those two are moving.

"Um…"

"I know what you're going to say. If you can, you want to go back to that time, and relive life again. Win her for yourself."

"Well… Something like that but…"

"Then, let it be so."

"What?" Gilbert was more confused now.

"I'll let you return to the past, with the deadline set for when you took this picture, and you can live your life without any regrets."

"…Relive it?"

"Oh, I have a piece of advice for you. The time is limited. Whether you use it effectively or wastefully is completely up to you. Whether it remains the same in the past or now."

"Um… Are you the person who works in this venue?"

"...Well… You could say I'm a figure of authority since I live here…" the man said, walking around.

Gil sniffed his beer to see if it was spiked and looked around.

"Oh, Iggy never told me he had a brother! You're his brother, aren't you! You've got the same face!"

He snorted and shook his head.

"Then… do you work here?"

"I'm neither an employee nor a human."

"What the hell do you mean "not human?" You're a weird old freak…"

He turned around.

"I'm a faerie."

Gilbert's mouth dropped open. "…Faerie?"

"Yup."

"Faerie? Fairy… Faerie! …It doesn't sound right no matter how I say it…" Gil muttered to himself.

"You can't tell the difference when I blend in with humans, right? Even though I'm a faerie, I think I'm a masterpiece. That's why I prefer to refer to myself as Britannia Angel."

"I have NO idea what you're talking about."

Britannia Angel looked at him.

"Ah, it's natural for you not to understand right now. Humans mostly realize the truth only after everything finishes. Just like you and her." he pointed at the frozen Elizabeta.

"Your example is REALLY easy to understand but--"

"You don't have to think about other stuff. Do you or do you not want to go back to that day? You only have to chose one."

"Well, duh, I want to go back but--"

"Got it! Is this tomato yours?" he said, pointing at Gilbert's plate, picking up the little cherry tomato, pulling the stem off, and popping it in his mouth.

"Uh… Is that trip payment…?"

The faerie finished chewing and whispered what he had to do into his ear.

"No way…"

"Ask and I'll give it to you!" he said.

"A chance for the awesome me…" he muttered.

"Again. Louder!" he demanded. "And pose or something! You need to let the magic flow through your body!"

Taking a big breath, he spread his legs out and put his hand into the air like he's reaching for something.

"A CHANCE FOR THE AWESOME ME!"

And all of a sudden, this blizzard of light swirled around him and nearly blinded him.

Opening his eyelids since the bright lights seemed t have faded away, the first thing he sees is a baseball and a fat guy with a glove coming right at him.

The next thing he knows, the wind is knocked out of him and his whole team is cheering loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, my spirits are down again cause all my roleplay buddies decided to ditch me and I'm ignored by all when I wanna chatplay so...**

**My motivation is down the drain and I have NO WILL TO GO ON.**

**So, yeah, I have chapter 10 done but 11 might be bit delayed since I don't have any drive for me to Hetalia-fy episode 2.**

**Please review.**

* * *

'Cold… Cold, my face is cold… There's water going down my nose, okay, now my chest is shaking. I think I'm coughing now.'

Gilbert shot up, coughed and shook the water that was just dumped on him off his head.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh, you're awake!" Antonio said. "Come on!"

"W-Wait, what's--"

Gilbert was pulled into a huddle.

All the familiar faces of his high school teammates were looking at him.

"WE'VE GOT TO WIN!" Antonio shouted.

"YEAH!"

"LET'S GO!"

"YEAH!"

"HETALIA HEROS!"

"DRAW A CIRCLE, THERE'S THE EARTH!"

"NOW LET'S WIN!"

Then the group broke up, leaving Gilbert baffled.

He looked around and saw the game in play and the crowd cheering.

'Is this for real? This is really the annual National High School Baseball Championship competition. Have I really come back?!'

He looked at the score that was the same as back then.

'Eh? Then that means…'

He looks up at the top of the crowd and saw the Vargas twins and Elizabeta cheering their team on, smiling.

"Lizzy…"

* * *

Francis came up swinging his arms with the bat.

"Hey… Frankie…"

"Why are you spacing out here for?" Antonio asked, smacking Gilbert on the head and bringing him back to the dugout.

When they got there, Gilbert grabbed Antonio and shook him.

"Tonio!"

"What?"

"What the hell is this?!"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Where is this? Weren't we at the wedding hall just a minute ago?" Gilbert questioned.

Antonio nodded and dramatically gesticulated. "It's mine and Lovi's HUUGE extravagant wedding… Are you an idiot?"

Gil got whacked on the head again.

"Focus on the game! We're only behind by one point, which is a miracle in our school's baseball history. …Hey, what's wrong, your face is kinda red…"

"Oh, alright… I understand now…"

"Huh?"

"I drank too much."

"What'd you drink?"

"The draft! The draft!"

"What draft?! Concentrate!"

And then he got another hit on the head.

* * *

While everyone was cheering, Francis got one strike and Gilbert was called up by the coach.

"Help me send a message out to Francis." said Coach Nia.

Gil looked at him from top to bottom. 'Man, you changed a lot from now and the future…'

After a few more hits on the head and the bottom to get him moving, he finally reaches Francis.

"Hey Frankie!"

"What?"

"Raise both your hands."

Confused, Francis did so.

"Bend you body back. Breathe… PRAISE JEBUS!"

Francis didn't laugh.

"What kind of fighting strategy is that?!"

"Do you really not know where that's from? Come on! There's so many thing that can pop into your head from this. First thing that pops into mind, Homer Simpson!"

"Who the hell is that, one of your new neighbors?"

Gilbert started thinking.

"So I've really gone back in time…"

"Back..?"

"Hey, it's about time you went back, isn't it?"

"Fine!" Gilbert rushed back to the dugout.

"What what he supposed to do over here?"

* * *

Elizabeta was watching Gilbert go back when Feliciano nudged her.

"Hey.. That pitcher on the other team's not that bad…"

"Right… But Francis will definitely hit the ball."

"Not about that, he was talking about the American guy's looks!" Lovi said.

He shot up from his seat and started shouting. "You better work that nice ass of yours off, Mr. Jerkass Hunk!"

Feli got up and cheered for him too.

Eliza tried to pull them down as everyone around them started to look.

Then she got up and cheered for their team.

"Frankie! You have to hit it!"

Right then, he struck out.

The three sank back into their seat.

One more out and they lose the game.

* * *

Dejected, Francis went back into the dugout and sat down.

"Oh no…" he sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Tonio tried to comfort him.

Francis crossed his legs and looked away, acting aloof.

"I forgot to book my dentist appointment."

Everyone looked back at him.

"…Just… pay attention to the game, will you?"

* * *

"Hey, Gilbert… What was that… 'Praise Jebus' thing you talked about from." Francis asked.

"You'll find out in time."

"Hm? How long?" asked Antonio.

"You'll start hearing it more and more in a few years' time."

"WHAT?! That's too long!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okey, I'm somewhat over my problems now.**

**With the kind of school I go to, I'll laugh away my problems within the first 10 minutes before classes start and forget them via laughing by the end of the day. X3**

**Please review~**

* * *

"Gil, come over here for a moment. Quickly!"

Gilbert walked over lazily. "Yeah?"

"You better start preparing yourself."

Confused, Gilbert looked up at him.

"Say again?"

"You're the pinch hitter!"

"Pinch hitter?!"

"What did you think you came here for?!"

"So it IS pinch hitter…"

He got a bat and headed out.

* * *

Up on the bleachers, the Italian twins were shouting for him to go for it.

Elizabeta was the only one not standing up to cheer.

She watched him come out with a distraught expression.

Reluctantly, she stood up silently and just began to jump up and down with everyone else.

She sighed, knowing she'll be disappointed.

Gil turned around to look at her and she offered him a small smile for support.

In his head, Britannia Angel's words echoed.

_"I'll let you return to the past, with the deadline set for when you took this picture, and you can live your life without any regrets. The time is limited. Whether you use it effectively or wastefully is completely up to you. Whether it remains the same in the past or now."_

* * *

A hand waved in front of his face.

"Gilbert, you have to let me play!"

He snapped back to reality and turned around to see Antonio already in his position to bat.

"I'll make a home run and finally get my chance at the major league!"

Thinking, Gilbert nearly let him play, too.

He held up his bat to take a good long stare at it.

"How long has it been since I've touched a baseball bat?" he muttered to himself.

He got in position when Eliza's voice caught his attention.

"Gilbert! Why are you so nervous? How could you possibly hit a homerun like that?" she teased.

"…Homerun?!"

That was like asking him to admit he's not awesome.

He got back into his position and tried to focus

Feli shook Eliza's shoulder.

"Can Gilbert really hit it?"

The distressed look returned to her face.

"Well, you can't really keep your hopes up too high…"

* * *

He was stretching and he looked at the pitcher.

'I still have some vague memories of this…'

Before he knew it, he got his first strike.

'Now I remember… First is the outer straight ball. Next is a ball that almost goes out of bounds.'

He just stood there as the it whizzed past him and the umpire shouted "Ball!"

'My memories not that bad… So that means the third pitch is… an upwards inner angle curveball!'

He gripped the bat and swung it at the predicted ball that was coming at him.

It hit and went FAR.

He dropped the bat and looked up and Eliza's, now smiling again face, and began running.

"I'm a genius!"

He ran as fast as he could to each base.

'I've been running nonstop since this morning, geez…'

He stepped on second base and kept running.

'That's right… Six years ago, I hit a third base.'

He saw Antonio come up for the next bat.

'Damn, I remember now! In this game, Tonio got three strikes and was out! In the end we lost… At this rate, nothing will change. Then Lizzy's crying face and my useless self… will not change.' he thought, approaching third.

* * *

"Lovi, I'll hit this ball for you!" Antonio announced, turning to look at him, but saw he was cheering for Gilbert.

"Pay attention to me!"

"Wait… Hold on…" Francis said, his cheering ceased and looked in surprise.

Everyone focused on Gilbert.

He's running past third base!

"No way!" Antonio complained.

Everyone started telling him to go back while Eliza, up on the bleachers, we the most surprised.

He jumped and slid on the ground for home.

A cloud of dust spring up and the crowd waited for it to clear.

He was out.

His helmet fell off and he planted his face into the dirt.

Eliza sank back into her seat in disappointment, even though she knew the outcome from the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was more for laughs than really plot progression...**

**It is also kinda short, but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise.**

**Review plz~**

* * *

Gilbert sat in the back room with a towel over his head.

Angrily, Antonio walked in front of him with his arm crossed.

"Gilbert… Why did you keep running? Why didn't you wait for me to get on? If you stayed, I couldv've had my turn to bat! How're you going to compensate for my major league?!"

He was left not knowing how to respond to his friend.

"Answer me!" Antonio demanded, shaking Gilbert.

Francis walked in and seeing them fighting, he pulled Antonio off and pushed him against the lockers.

"Hey, calm down! It was just a mistake!"

As Francis tried to calm down Tonio in his own way, Gilbert stood up and pulled them apart.

"You guys can't tell ANYONE, okay? If I had stayed on third base… we would've lost the game as well."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tonio…" Gilbert started to whisper.

"You would have gotten three strikes."

"…What?"

"How can you be so certain?"

"I'm telling the truth, the truth!"

"You want to push the blame on me?!"

Antonio grew angry again and shoved him.

"I'm not lying?"

"Not lying, okay… Then what is it? This better not be some kind of foreign joke, huh? It better not be, cause I don't understand."

"You, know when to stop!" Francis yelled at both of them.

Antonio charged at Gilbert who shoved him back.

"LISTEN, I'VE COME FROM THE FUTURE!" He shouted out by accident.

Everyone in the room who hadn't been paying attention to their fight was now looking at him.

Reverting back to whisper, Gil leaned closer to them.

"Last time, I saw with my own eyes that you got three strikes."

Francis and Antonio were silent for a while until Tonio walked up and began gently patting Gil's shoulders and back.

"..I'm sorry, buddy. I never thought that your mental state had taken such a heavy blow…"

"What??" Gilbert hit Tonio on the head. "You're mistaken."

Antonio shook his head.

"You don't need to explain anymore, it's alright." he said, fixing his cap.

"You're misunderstanding--"

"I misunderstood you!" Antonio said, slightly tearing up and hugging Gilbert. "I'm sorry!"

Gilbert struggled to get his arms out and hit him again.

"You've got it wrong!"

* * *

Outside, Elizabeta was washing the uniforms and towels for the last time.

Lovi and Feli ran up to her and held out and autographed baseball.

"We got that other pitcher's email address~!"

Eliza sighed.

"Hey… Shouldn't you go cheer up Gilbert?" Feli asked.

"You mean splash water on him?"

"The pitiful bastard is sitting in there with his head hung. Is it really alright not to do anything?" Lovino asked, squatting next to her.

"Why should I? He lost the game."

"Because you look like you care a lot about him." Feli commented, handing her the next towel.

"I have nothing to do with the idiot…"

Lovino stood up.

"I don't understand you too. Are you good friends or not?" he asked.

"It's not 'especially good' or 'especially bad.' It's only that we grew up together in elementary school. Nothing more, nothing less." she said, plainly.

Lovino frowned.

"If you were as straightforward about how you feel like me and Feli are, you'd be a hundred times happier than you are now."

"I don't need you to worry about me." Lizzy said, walking off.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is really corny in my opinion but I wanted to put at least one more chapter up because I'm gonna be busy all next week and after that is my 8th grade trip to Europe.**

**Hehe... First to New York, then to Rome, to venice, Vienna, and then to PRAGUE. |D FFFF YEAH, AUSTRIA'S VITAL REGIONS.**

**And on the way back, we have a layover in London. o3o Honestly I was happier when I heard the layovers were gonna be somewhere in Germany or in Paris, but they changed it...**

**Oh well, London's not that bad.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Frankie was leaning against a wall, watching a crying Tonio make a dirt pile.

"Why are you bringing those things back?"

He was ignored.

"I'd understand if it were the actual championship's dirt, but this?"

He sniffled.

"We lost! Dirt is good, too, if we don't get a trophy!"

"You even brought a small shovel! You were prepared to lose from the beginning!"

"You're clueless! Men must always be prepared for the worst! Just look over at Heracles!"

And there was their Greek friend, who had also brought a small shovel and a pan to collect the dirt in.

"…Gold panning? No way, you're doing this too." Francis mumbled.

"Heracles! What're you doing?" He asked.

Almost immediately, as he was examining the quality of the earth, Heracles gave an answer.

"Collecting the sweat and tears of high school baseball boys."

"…huh?"

"These broken pebbles… include our past regrets and sighs." he said, looking up toward the sky.

Antonio stood and looked up too. "I'm impressed…"

"You guys don't seem like you care that we lost!" Francis told them.

Letting out a sigh, Tonio turned to Francis.

"Losing isn't such a big issue. Compared to the Earth here, winning and losing are small matters."

Francis stared at his usually oblivious friend that has now found some sort of wisdom. (This last line sucks butt… )

* * *

Gilbert was lying down on a bench outside.

'So much for starting over… Even returning to the past, I'm still me.'

Eliza walked up and say him laying there.

"Oh~? Is this the Mr. Beilshmidt that lost the game for his team?" she teased.

That snapped Gilbert out of his thought and he sat up.

"It is, isn't it? Do you mind if I interviewed you?"

"What?"

"The game is over and you still haven't recovered from your loss. Is it because you're tired or are you too embarrassed?"

"Neither." he answered, flat out.

"Are you ashamed that the game ended because of your strikeout?"

"You're so annoying." he complained.

"Even though the game ended in total disappointment, do you feel that someday there'll be a happy ending for you in life?"

Gil didn't know how to answer to that.

He looked up at her and them back t the ground.

Eliza began walking away, still pretending to hold a mike like an interviewer.

"That's all from team member Gilbert Beilschmidt, who spoke very little with a very bad attitude."

Gilbert got up and followed her.

"Why'd you have to run at that moment? I was so shocked! The Gilbert I know wouldn't have run at such a key moment… But, today… he ran till the end. Why?"

Gilbert didn't need to look at her as he answered to that question.

"I made a promise to you. I said that I would be the one that brought you to the championship."

Slowly, Lizzy began laughing.

"You're so dumb! You made that promise but we got eliminated in the first round."

Gilbert quietly began walking away as she stood up.

"You can never remember homework or the names of new people, but you can remember trivial things like that?"

"Also things like during playtime, when you'd be playing with all the other boys and forget that you're a girl or like during the study trip when you caused a huge disturbance because you got on the wrong bus."

"Oh, when will you stop talking about those things?"

"I'll always talk about them! That's one promise I know I can always keep. I'll talk about them endlessly."

"…You're horrible." she said, smiling.

"But… When you ran for home, I didn't see that as the final moment. I never doubted that you could touch home for sure, even though you've been disappointing me since we were young. I don't know why. You're hopeless without me in nearly every way I can think of."

Gilbert mumbled something about lies under his breath.

"The manager of the baseball team, Elizabeta Héderváry, retires today with no regrets. Thanks for all you're hard work."

And appearing at just the right moment, right before Gilbert opened his mouth to say something, the twins ran up.

"Lizzy! Everyone's gathering to take a picture!"

"You better hurry before you're left out!"

Then they ran back.

Eliza looked up at him.

"Come on, let's go!" she said, tossing his newly washed baseball cap up at him.

He put it on hastily and rushed down with her.

* * *

As everyone was scrunching together for the picture, Gil lagged behind and Coach Nia, looking furious, stood to block him.

"Out!" he delivered a blow on Gilberts head.

"Ow, stop hitting me!"

"Second strikeout today!" the coach hit him again.

By now, Frankie and Tonio had squirmed their way out of the crowd and tackled the coach.

"Cut it out, Coach!"

"It's no joke if his condition gets worse!"

The twins and Lizzy poked their heads out and looked at him.

"Gets worse?"

Gil shook his head.

"It's nothing. They just misunderstood something." he said, getting in with everyone else.

They all squished together and the moment the photographer pressed the button on his camera, the blinding light of the flash expanded and surrounded Gilbert in a shroud of white again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Out of the boredom and the desire not to do my homework, I present the final hetalified chapter for episode 1.**

**I'll write up the next episode soon enough. Please review.**

* * *

When Gilbert opened his eyes again, he was back at the wedding about to watch the beginning of the slideshow.

'Was that all a dream?' he thought.

He took a glance down at his plate and noticed there was the bare stem of a cherry tomato, but no tomato.

"Hey… Tonio! Did you eat my little tomato here?"

"What? You ate it yourself! If you wanted it so much, go get another one!"

He was stunned.

Looking back up at the slide show, the picture of his last baseball game began to show up again.

His mouth dropped open and his hand flew up to cover it.

'It changed!'

The picture was different.

Lizzy had a big smile and was posing with Feli and Lovi, unlike her sad expression in the original one.

"I'm 100% sure that if Gilbert didn't run back then, we could have won." he heard Antonio whispering behind his back.

"Mon ami, if you were up next, we would have lost anyway."

"Hey! Is that some kind of foreign joke?"

Gilbert was just about to join in when the light went off and everything froze again.

"Did you really think just changing the expression of her face could make you the one that's sitting next the her right now?"

The angel had appeared again.

"Couldn't you have thought of something else that was more dramatic or outrageous?"

Britannia Angel pointed up at the picture. "Was that really your best performance?"

"No! ... Well, I didn't think there'd be much of a change at all!"

Britannia Angel sighed and looked at him.

"History has proven that making excuses is what humans do best." he said, beginning to walk toward the door.

Gilbert turned and followed him.

"Hey, gimme one more chance! I'll DEFINITELY do better this time."

"Nope. There's no second time."

"Then think so something, anything, please!" he begged, unawesomely.

The angel turned around.

"It's impossible to take the same picture twice."

"No matter what…!" And then the meaning behind those words hit him.

"So… it would be okay if it was another picture?"

Britannia Angel smiled and nodded his head, disappearing and the lights turned back on.

Gilbert started looking around for him.

'Seriously? I can do it again if it's another picture?'

He quickly looked up at the next picture.

Elizabeta looked so mad in that next picture and was shoving him behind Antonio.

He was barely in the picture.

'…What the hell is this photo about? And also, why does she look so pissed?!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, Gilbert is acting more like himself in this chapter in comparison to all the other ones.**

**And thank you for being patient while I was in Europe!**

**I'll probably be updating more once summer comes since there's like a month of school left for me.**

**Sheesh, the year is whizzing by so fast... It still feels like February to me... and it's April!**

**I both want to savor these last few weeks of being in this school where I practically grew up and at the same time, hurry up, graduate, and get my ass the hell out of this crappy ancient school.**

**...Now enough of my rambling and have a new chapter! :D**

* * *

_'…What is this photo about? And also, why does she look so pissed?!'_

…

"Lizzy was sooooo angry that day!"

"Haha! What kind of face were you making back then, Tonio?"

"What?!"

"Gil really didn't understand anything, huh?"

"True, he never got anything, whether it be homework or riddles."

"Look who's talking."

"Hey!"

"He gets tricked too easily!"

"Look who's talking again!"

"Oh, come on, guys!"

Gilbert's old high school friends were murmuring things behind him back as he looked from the picture to Elizabeta.

She was pointing right at him and laughing with her new husband.

'Did I really not understand anything?'

He remembers all the times Eliza said that one line to him.

_"Gilbert, you don't understand anything. You honestly never understand anything…"_

'What does Roderich understand better about Lizzy that I don't?' Gilbert thought.

'I wanna do it over again.. Just once more, just one more time!'

He closed his eyes and began wishing for another change to appear again and again.

Then the lights shut off and something was shining on him again.

Now, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around for Britannia Angel.

His eyes began drifting to his side and he jumped as said angel appeared beside him, grinning.

"You're pretty clever--"

"Correction! I'm AWESOMELY clever."

"Alright, AWESOMELY clever… There were many people who gave up, thinking I'll only appear once."

"…It's not like I'm some smart-ass brainiac or anything, I just really wanna go back." Gil said, with as much modesty as he can bring himself to have.

"Alright then, now why is it that you want to go back to this picture, hmm?"

"Actually…" Gil looked at the ground nervously, "I don't remember this photo really well… But it really bugs me, not being able to remember what happened!"

Britannia Angel turned around and looked at him.

He was wearing an expression of disbelief and frustration.

"Do you really think such ambiguity is acceptable in the 21st century?!" he scolded, shaking his weird, sparkly wand at him.

"W-Well, it really really bugs me, seeing someone I love that angry at me!" he tried talking back, but with restraint.

He didn't want to ruin his chance to go back and fix what he had done wrong.

Not just yet…

After a while, the angel tsked and turned his head away.

"Even though you're an idiot, I don't dislike an undaunted fool…"

"Quit calling me stupid with fancy little words like that! …Wait how many negatives were in that?"

As Gilbert began counting again and again with his fingers, the angel turned around.

"I hope you're not getting the wrong idea… I'm not a little tour package to the past."

Gil looks up.

"I know. But I wanna use every chance I get to start over and leave no regrets."

The angel crosses his arms and Gil's eyes are drawn over to Elizabeta.

"I don't want to let it end like this, with her having so many unhappy memories with me."

"However, you don't even know why she unhappy in that picture."

Gil let out a long sigh like a disappointed child.

"I know..."

"…Oh well. If you had any idea why, you wouldn't even be having these regrets in the first place."

Gil looked at him with a more hopeful look than any kid would be able to give their parents.

"So then--!"

"HOWEVER! Contrary to all the myths, fate isn't that easy to change."

"I know, and I swear I'm gonna work my ASS off to kick that aristocrat out of my seat!" he said, glancing over to where Eliza and Roderich were sitting together.

"You keep saying that you know this, you know that. Well, according to my statistics, the one who thoughtlessly say they will work hard are the ones who don't!"

"Then I'll just prove to you that I'm not just another statistic!" Gil spoke back, daringly.

Content with that straightforward response, Brittania Angel walked over to the tables and bend over to look at Gil's plate.

"I'm taking this roast beef." he announced, eating it before Gil had any time to say he wanted it.

"Now… Ask and I'll give it to you!"

Nodding, Gilbert spread his legs out and put his hand into the air again.

"A CHANCE FOR THE AWESOME ME!"

And once again, the blizzard of light swallowed him up.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have all the chapters for episode 2 typed up and ready to upload for when I'm too busy to type while I have my CST exams.**

**I typed for HOURS over the weekend and, honestly, I think I did better writting this than I did for my homework assignments.**

**It seems like each episode will be about 10 chapters each so... That's a lot. xD**

**My brother screamed when he saw the number of pages on microsoft, just hetalia-fying the first 2 episodes, took up was 61.**

**This is going to be a very long story, so I have told you all before.**

**Please review!**

* * *

When Gil opened his eyes, he was in small space in a dark room and could hear the faintest sound of a monkey chattering.

After squirming out, he forgot to let his eyes adjust to the dark and ran into a table.

He stumbled around for a while longer until he began hearing a voice that sound like Antonio's.

"Gil… Gilbert…!" the voice whispered.

Gilbert followed the direction the voice was coming from until he found a set of curtains.

Peering through the curtains and hearing his name coming from the other side, he saw a figure with its back turned to him.

When his eyes were finally able to focus on the figure, the head just ROLLED. RIGHT. OFF.

He screamed and began running blindly until he found a flashlight.

Picking it up and shining it directly forward, the light hit a mirror and bounced back at him.

His face was lit up with an ominous glow and he had a bloody knife through his head.

Dropping the flashlight, he screamed again and tried running the other way, only to be met by another mirror.

He was in a hall of mirrors, and with the flashlight reflecting off of all of them, the creepy glow was all over the place.

Gil grabbed the knife and started pulling.

"The hell, it's not coming out!" he shrieked.

He kept pulling on it as he, again, began running blindly through the hall of mirrors.

He tripped and slid on his arm through the exit.

…And slid right in front of the back side of a mannequin.

"…Butt."

"What on earth are you shouting about, Gil?" Francis asked, looking down at him and offering him a hand to get up.

"What are you so scared about? You made this yourself, potato bastard!" Lovino said, picking up the mannequin.

"Silly, you're getting too freaked out!"

Antonio squatted beside him and held the head in his hands.

Eliza came out from behind the curtains and crossed her arms.

"What have you too been doing this whole time? You were supposed to take down these curtains."

Antonio looked at Gilbert and pointed his finger accusingly. "Gily wasn't doing it at all."

Rubbing his now scratched up elbow, Gilbert also pointed an accusing finger back at him.

"Toni wasn't doing it."

Lizzy looked at him. "Gilbert…"

"Well, I can't get this out…" he complained, trying to pull the fake knife out of his head.

"Beilschmidt, stop making excuses and get cracking."

"Yeah, get cracking!" mimicked Feliciano.

Then all of a sudden, Coach Nia walks in followed by Principal Roma.

"Come on, clean up! Faster, faster!"

"We can't have out campus looking like school festival forever, you know!"

Everyone hurried back to their clean up business and left Gil sitting on the ground, rubbing his elbow.

"The moment I come back, I get this!" he whispered to himself, angrily.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm updating early cause I, for once, have nothing to do, and also, the last chapter was pretty short.**

**Also, this chapter up to chapter 15 is going to be more like comic relief chapters. The more romance-y chapters will start with 16 and up to 20.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Gilbert had his head poked out of the window was looked around as the entire school was busy cleaning up and putting reusable things away for the next school festival.

"Man, this brings back memories…"

He sat back down in his seat next to Eliza and watched the rest of the group.

"Rock, paper, scissors! Hah, Tonio loses!"

Reluctantly, Antonio gets up and lifts the giant sing by the door.

In one big swing, he fans the whole group and everyone sighs happily.

"It's in the middle of winter and we need to make use of these huge fans… Fuck global warming…"

Gilbert searched through his desk for something to fan himself and pulled out a colorful Easter-themed desk pad.

A little grin crept onto his face.

'It's the Easter bunny! The Easter bunny and the Easter chick! I wonder where this desk pad is now…'

Lizzy looked next to her and plucked the desk pad out of his hands and use it to fan herself.

"Hey, you don't just take things out of my hands when I'm looking at it!" Gil said, reaching for his desk pad.

Gil then saw a kind of evil glint in her eyes and she decided to start playing keep away.

"You've had this old bunny's desk pad since elementary school and you're still using it?"

"The Easter bunny isn't old!" Feliciano shouted into Eliza's ear, which caused her to shriek in surprise.

"Well, he's been around for so long!"

"Till recently, I thought that desk pad was of the Trix rabbit…"

"Let me set you straight, mon ami. The commercial use of a rabbit to advertise products during a Christian holiday has absolutely NOTHING to do with a character created for the sole purpose attracting children and increasing cereal production."

"I know something as basic as that!"

And just when a fiery argument was about to spark, Coach Nia walked in.

"Move! You all will never get done if you keep taking breaks!"

Everyone hurried back to their tasks and the room was silent save for the sound of rummaging through boxes.

Coach Nia lifted up two boxes and placed them on a table.

"Gilbert, Elizabeta, you two take these curtains to the AV room."

The two teens looked at each other before looking back at the coach.

"Answer!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

And then they grabbed the boxes and scurried off.

Maneuvering through the hallways filled with students was almost worse than dealing with a traffic jam.

Just almost.

If you ran, you're going to bump into EVERYONE.

And that's what the tomato fairy and the Panda Buddha were doing.

As they passed by Elizabeta, Panda Buddha knocked some of the curtains out of her arms.

He only stopped a moment to put his giant paws together and bow in apology before running off again.

Eliza bent down to pick up the curtains when it slipped away from her fingertips.

She looked up and saw Gilbert had grabbed the curtains.

"It's okay, I'll carry them." he said.

Lizzy smiled a bit.

"Thanks."

The two kept walking down the hall, content.

'Is this a good start or what?' he thought, happy things were going so well.

Elizabeta glanced over her shoulder.

"What're you grinning about?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. I bet you're thinking about weird stuff."

"Shut up." he chuckled.

'It seems she's still in a good mood right now.'

"Oh, that's right!"

The two of them stopped and look at each other.

"I just want soy milk."

"…Soy milk?"

"Don't play dumb."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

Gil stood there pondering while Eliza's cheery mood faded.

"You're the worst…"

She turned around and started walking again.

"What?!"

"We were betting! You know, whether the twins could win the Heta-Hera contest this year."

Lizzy walked ahead of him while he stopped to think.

"Heta… Hera?"

* * *

A picture of Feli and Lovi were put up on a poster board, both of them wearing tiaras an holding a bouquet.

…And at the bottom of best match for the Heta-Heras was a picture of Antonio, who had gotten one vote.

"The only one that voted for you was yourself. It's a miracle in its own way that no one else had entered this contest."

Antonio's dejected look turned into fury.

"Why didn't you guys vote for me?!"

"Well, because you're also overwhelmingly unpopular between us."

"What?"

"You didn't give us any gift vouchers or treats, and you expect us to vote for you? You're too naïve!"

"Oh, please! Aren't we friends for a reason?"

Gilbert nudged him.

"Hey, hey, Tonio. You're face looks so dumb!"

"What, real… SHUT UP, you bastard!"

It took all of Francis's power to hold back Antonio from tackling Gil.

"Hey, hey! Toni, you know how you were trying really hard to get the twins' vote?"

Antonio froze and looked at Francis.

"W-What'd they say?"

"Lovino said, 'Toni's getting more votes will lower the standards of the Heta Contest, so don't vote for him.'"

And while that made him shut up, it also made him extremely jealous of whoever made the Heta-Zeus position.

Down the hall, a huge group of people was crowding around Feli and Lovi and taking pictures with them.

"What the hell, those jerks…"

Antonio tried to charge at them, only to be held back by Gilbert and Francis.

"Lemme go, I'm gonna kill someone if I have to!"

"The stupid ones should just forget it!"

"Let me go!"

"You're face looks completely clueless…"

"My brain'll grow HUGE!"

Finally, Toni wriggled free of their grips.

"I'm going to take a picture with them no matter what you assholes say! Loviii~!"

His rage turned into ecstasy as he skipped down the hall.

Going into a sprint, he bumped right into the back of a guy that moved right in front of him.

All the people in the hall were laughing at him.

"Delusional…"

"He sure is persistent."

"Yeah."

* * *

Elizabeta closed the CD case she held in her hands and stared at the cover.

Everyone was running out of the room and rushing down to the cafeteria as the lunch bell went off.

Frankie, Gil, and Tonio just barely managed to squeeze through into the room.

'What, it's already lunch time?' Gilbert though, starting to look around in his school bag.

Dumping everything out on his desk, he only found a bunch of comics, a spare sports jersey, and a CD player.

"What, no bag lunch or anything?"

Looking next to him, he saw Lizzy sitting by the window.

'That's right… I sat next to Lizzy back then. The wave of love in coming this way. And it's a BIG WAVE!'

"Here."

A Mongol 800 CD was waved in front of his face.

"What?"

"It's the CD I borrowed from you."

"Ohh!"

"What?"

"No, nothing."

Elizabeta leaned back in her seat.

"So I'll have soy milk, okay?"

"Okay, okay…"

Right about this time, the Italian twins rush into the classroom.

"Eliza, let's have lunch together!"

"Sure."

Gil opened up the case and looked at the disc, checking for scratches.

'Monpachi, huh? This was a disc Little Ludwig gave me during Christmas when he went gift shopping with his Japanese friend. I used to listen to this like crazy.'

"Hey, is that a punk rock album from a while ago?" Francis butted in.

"Hey, hey, can you lend it to me?" Antonio asked.

Eliza slammed all her stuff down and grabbed Gil's hand that was holding the case.

"Don't!"

The whole group looked at her.

Out of embarrassment, she let go of his hand and thought of an excuse.

"Don't lend it to Toni. Th-The last time I lent him a CD, it came back with a lot of scratches."

"Oh, that was a long time ago. Just let it go already."

"Wait!"

Now the twins stood up.

"The Andre Rieu CD we lent you last time turned into a Susan Boyle CD."

"But I returned to you eventually, right?!"

"It was sticky with tomato juice and had a huge scratch on it!"

"It's okay guys, I'm not lending this to Antonio."

"How can you say that to me, Gilly! Let me borrow it, please! Gil, Gil, lend…"

"Quit it!"

Dramatically, Antonio fell over his desk, clutching his chest.

"Ouch ouch, oh my heart…!"

Suddenly, Gil remembered something and he bolted out of the room down to the cafeteria.

"Wait, Gilbert, where are you going?!"

* * *

Down in the cafeteria, there was a huge crowd trying to get to the front of the lines.

He grabbed a pack of soy milk from the mini fridge and squirmed through the crowd until he reached the register.

"I'd like to buy this!"

"It's $1.25!"

He put it down and pulled out all the money he had in his wallet.

"67 cents… Sorry, I don't have enough."

He shoved the money back into his wallet and ran back up to the classroom.

'How the hell did I survive with so little money?'

* * *

**And also since this chapter doesn't have that great of a cliffhanger, here's a preview of the next chapter!**

_"What the hell is this?!"_

_Antonio stabbed a clump of what looked like uncooked potato that was sliding down a long ramp thing and jammed it into his mouth._

_He grunted and pulled a long, think string out of his mouth._

_"Who the heck put a shoelace in it?!"_

_"Ah, that's where it went."_

_Heracles casually walked over and plucked the shoelace out of his hand._

_Francis stared in disgust as he laced up his shoe again._


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I gotta admit, the cliffhangers for these chapters honestly suck.**

**But because they suck, I am updating faster.**

**That means I have to start Hetaia-fying episode 3 soon...**

**I'll do that next weekend after CSTs.**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Sorry, I couldn't buy it for you."

Elizabeta, frowned at him.

"Let me guess, you didn't have enough money again."

"Well, that's not my fault I'm near broke."

"Whatever, I didn't pin that much hope on you from the beginning."

"I see…"

Gilbert turned around and began walking out, leaving Eliza, Feli, and Lovi to eat in silence.

He stopped as he got to the door.

'Wait… Is this the reason why she's so unhappy in the picture?"

He turned around and the first things that caught his eye were the books on her desk.

There was a small stack of books labeled "Soy Ice Cream Is To Real Ice Cream as White Lies Is To Love."

Gilbert's hand flew up to cover his mouth.

'Oh, SHIT! I had no idea Lizzy loved soy products so much! There's no doubt about it. It's the soy milk!'

Gilbert took off through the door in search of Francis and Antonio.

* * *

He found them in their locker room doing their strange old lunch ritual.

"What the hell is this?!"

Antonio stabbed a clump of what looked like uncooked potato that was sliding down a long ramp thing and jammed it into his mouth.

He grunted and pulled a long, think string out of his mouth.

"Who the heck put a shoelace in it?!"

"Ah, that's where it went."

Heracles casually walked over and plucked the shoelace out of his hand.

Francis stared in disgust as he laced up his shoe again.

Gilbert went over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Frankie, I need to borrow 5 bucks!"

"Don't have it."

"Liar! …Toni!"

"Uh.. Oh, Heracles, I think I found your other shoelace!"

"He was only missing one, you jerkass!"

Francis put his fork down and pointed up the stairs.

"If you need some money, there's a few dollars left in the zombie head we used at the school festival in the classroom."

* * *

Hiding under the teacher's desk, the trio slowly reached up and grabbed the head off the table.

Feliciano, sitting in the front row with his brother and Elizabeta, looked over and saw the head was gone.

His mouth hung open and he started trembling.

Lizzy looked up at him and nudged his brother.

"Hey… What's wrong with him?"

Feli looked at them, pointing at the desk.

"Th-The head disappeared!"

"…Head?"

Lovino and Eliza shifted in their seats and started turning around to look.

Quickly smearing an even coating of zombie paint on Antonio's face, Francis squirted some ketchup on his face and he was done with his Zombie Antonio.

"Go, Tonio, go!"

Antonio jumped up and placed his head on the table and held himself as still as he could.

"...N-Nevermind… I was probably seeing things."

Feli laughed nervously as the other two turned back to their lunch.

"Let's just ignore it, okay…?"

"Y-Yeah."

The three turned around and looked out the window while they ate their lunch.

Antonio got down again.

"Did you get it?"

Gilbert fished out 7 bills and a nickel from the head.

"Got it!" he whispered.

* * *

"We're sold out."

"What?! Sold out?" Gilbert asked, unbelieving.

"Sold out."

"Sold out?!"

"Yes, sold out."

He let out a long sigh and went outside for a walk until class began again.

He stepped outside and saw Principal Roma sticking a straw into the soy milk pack and taking a sip.

"God damn iiiiit!" Gil blurted out and fell backwards on his bottom.

The principal looked up.

"What?"

"No… It's all over."

Roma looked at him, the soy milk, and back at him.

"Ah, it's okay! Here, boy, you drink it." He bent down and offered the pack to him.

"I don't need it."

"Is it so bad to share an indirect kiss with me?"

"It isn't like that."

"Then, here, drink it."

"I said it isn't like that!"

"Are you not satisfied with an indirect kiss?"

Gilbert looked up at his superior with a "what the hell? why?" kind of look on his face.

"No, it's not like that!"

"…What?"

The principal looked ashamed and put his hands up like a Buddhist would when praying.

"I'm sorry."

Gil let out a sigh and mimicked the gesture.

"It's not like that…" he repeated.

"I never noticed…"

Roma nodded in a kind of bowing form and ran off with the soy milk.

"…Are you serious?"

He kept staring where Principal Roma disappeared and then, the twins and Lizzy walked by that entrance, laughing.

She looked at him and her smile faded away.

"Let's go back to class now, okay?"

And she left him there.

* * *

"It's over! Gone!"

Gilbert put his head down on a table in the locker room and put his arms over it in despair.

"When this happens, the only thing left to do is make it yourself!"

"How…"

"You're really stupid, aren't you? If you juice a bunch of soy beans until it's super smooth, aren't you done?"

"You're the one that's stupid, it's 20 times faster to just buy it."

Gilbert slammed his hands on the table and got up.

"That's it!"

He ran off out the door before either of them could stop him.

* * *

"So… Who clocked about 13 seconds in the last 100 meter race, raise your hands."

The four boys who raised their hands were Tino, Berwald, Ivan, and Heracles.

All had pride on their faces.

Well… except for Berwald.

"You guys are good…" complimented Coach Nia.

"You guys are in charge of cleaning the corridors."

The boys walked out the door to do so without complaint.

"Now, for taking down the signs…"

"Hey, where's Gilbert?" asked Feliciano.

"He went out to buy something."

"What'd he want to buy?"

"Soy milk."

"Huh, he what?" Eliza poked her head out, trying to resist laughing.

'He actually left campus for _that_?'

"Elizabeta, Francis, Lovino, Antonio, Feiciano!"

They nearly jumped out of their seats.

"You five go take down the board out front!"

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile, Gil peeks out from behind the sign, making sure the coast was clear and sneaking out.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why is Gil so intent of buying soy milk?"

"Could it be that he just really wants to drink it that bad?"

"But he doesn't need to run out and buy it for that one reason alone, right?"

"It can't be helped. He's been that much of a idiot for just so long!"

"That guy sometimes says stuff that is impossible to understand."

"Like?"

"During the baseball competition, he randomly said, 'I've come from the future!'"

"Haha! What on Earth is that?"

"I remember that too! He told me that even if I had batted, I would get 3 strikes and lose the game." Antonio told them.

Elizabeta burst out laughing.

"I would have said that too!"

"I would have hit a homerun and turned the game around!"

"How could you hit a ball pitched by my boyfriend?" Lovino muttered.

"What?!" Antonio dropped the side of the sign he was holding.

"Hey!"

No one appreciated that he dropped the sign.

It was really heavy.

"No…he… he… said something like 'boyfriend'…"

"You didn't know she had a boyfriend?"

Toni sighed in a distraught way.

"You're kidding!"

"He's going out with that American pitcher from that time."

"My weakness is strong, athletic guys."

"Don't forget they have to be good-looking, too."

"Well, those are just basic requirements."

"It's harsh, losing in both the match and in love in one giant double loss." Francis said, moving over and lifting up both his side of the sign and Antonio's.

"Come on, let's hurry. This is heavy."

* * *

Gilbert ran through aisle after aisle in the supermarket looking for soy milk.

He spotted the last litre of soy milk.

"Yes!"

He started to run over and grab it when a Chinese jogger leapt in front of him and took it.

"No, dammit! You're kidding me, right?"

He groaned exhaustedly and ran out of the supermarket in pursuit of another place to buy soy milk.

After stepping outside and running for a few minutes, he found a public bath house.

He rushed in and ignored the manager's welcome.

Opening the mini fridge, he took out a bottle of soy milk and kissed it.

"I finally found it."

He turned around and placed it on the counter.

"I wanna buy this, Granny."

The manager placed her hands firmly against the counter.

"No way."

"What?! Why the hell not?!"

"We don't sell to customers who don't go into the bath!"

"Seriously?!"

"Well, sorry boy, if you don't like it, go somewhere else."

"Oh, my GOD!"

He slammed the money down on the counter to take a bath and walked into the changing room.

…

After he stripped and got into the water, he just sat there and thought to himself.

"What the hell am I doing…?"

He sank deeper into the water and sit back up when he felt his elbow burning.

"Oww."

He put a hand over the scratch on it and got out of the water.

Putting his clothes back on, he ran back out to the front and grabbed the soy milk.

"NOW, can I buy this?!"

"Yes, thank you very much!"

He threw the money at her and ran out.

"Old hag, wasting my time…"

* * *

"Hey, Lizzy?"

"Yes, Lovino?"

"About my American boyfriend thing…" Lovino mentioned him very reluctantly, shoving big scraps of cardboard into a trash bag.

"What about it?"

"Well, he dropped baseball club and moved onto this weird cowboy phase and is telling me to move to Texas with him."

"You should've gotten to know him more before you decided to go out with him. How many guys have you gone through so far this year, hm?"

"Well, you're too cautious waiting around for your knight in shining armor to show up."

Feliciano couldn't just stand around anymore.

"You're just wasting away your youth, Lizzy! At least give the person you like some signs!"

She exhaled.

"I try… and he's always just so slow."

"Oh?"

The twins were immediately were looming over her shoulder.

"Who is it?"

"I-It's not that I really like him… The things we do never really seem to match either."

She stuffed all the trash that was left into the bag and picked it up, walking outside.

Feliciano and Lovino carried the same bag to lessen the load, but it still had a lot of weight.

"It's so heavy…" Feli complained.

And, with the hearing of an elephant, Antonio launched himself between the twins and took the bag from them.

"I got it!"

Lovino whistled.

"Ooh, we're lucky today, Feliciano!"

"Thank you, Tonio~!"

He probably didn't hear them as he ran off to the dumpster pretty quickly.

"You two sure are loved, aren't you…"

"But it's too bad emotions alone won't be enough to get to us!" Lovino said.

Elizabeta put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're probably never going to meet another person who's willing to do so much for you."

"In that case, what about Gilbert?"

"What about him?"

"Don't pretend you don't know anything." the twins teased.

Eliza tried to hide her smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Going all the way back into town just to get you your soy milk... You're happy, aren't you?"

"I'm not happy at all."

"Really?"

"Yes."

All three knew she was hiding a smile.

It was becoming so obvious by now.

* * *

Up in the classroom, Frankie and Toni were cleaning the windows.

Using the window spray, Antonio spelled out "Lovino, my love."

Francis, the man who felt the need to spite his poor friend, hopped in and pushed him to the side, using his own spray and changing "love" into "whore."

"Francis, what are you doing?!"

Antonio quickly started wiping the writing off the window.

"It was the only way to get you to start cleaning more since Gilbert is still not here."

"Where is that guy anyway?"

"How should I know-- Uh oh…"

"What?"

"Look… There he is." He pointed out the window at the school entrance.

"Oh crap, and Principal Roma and the coach are headed right that way!"

Gilbert was merrily walking back in through the gates with the soy milk.

Having snuck out but forgetting to sneak back in…

That means he's screwed.

"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!"

Gil jumped up and clapped his feet together.

"Oop, that's the feet."

"Oh, Mister Beilschmidt~!"

Gilbert flinched and looked behind him.

The principal had a pretty evil glint in his eye and Coach Nia was livid.

And the worst part was, the coach had a meter stick slung over his shoulder.

"Hand it over, boy."

The principal held his hand out for the bottle.

Reluctantly, Gilbert placed it in his hand.

"Explain yourself. NOW."

He let out a sigh.

"You guys don't understand ANYTHING I'm going through right now. This bottle of soy milk can change my life!" Gilbert began.

"It can decide whether or not I can get married!"

He got down on his knees and got in a begging position.

"So, please let me off just this once!"

When he looked up at his two elders with hopeful eyes, he saw the principal gulping down the soy milk and the coach lifting the meter stick off his shoulder.

"Nooo!"

…

Francis and Antonio looked away, but dispite that, they could hear Gilbert's unmanly, and unawesome, yelps of pain.

* * *

**This chapter was fail... OTL**

**But YEAH, CST STUFF IS OVER! DONE!**

**However it's a rumour that finals are to start next week... x___x;**

**Anyway, please review! The more I get, the faster the next chapter goes out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16!**

**I apologize in advance for Germania's OOCness in this chapter...**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

* * *

"Don't be so depressed."

Gilbert was sitting, curled up on the ground against the wall, with his head down.

"Hey, Gil!" called Antonio, who was spinning a bucket.

"Look over here! Gil! I can spin the bucket like this and the water won't come out! Can you do this?!"

Gilbert sighed and looked up.

"Don't bother me right now..."

All of a sudden, Antonio slipped and the bucket was flung toward Gilbert.

"Ahh!!"

Gilbert crab-walked backward, expecting to be splashed with water.

The bucket was empty.

Francis and Antonio burst into laughter.

"It wouldn't have worked if were depressed enough!"

Antonio put his hand up to Gilbert's extended arm.

"Whoa, look how stiff his fingers are!"

Gil snapped at them.

"You guys think you're so clever, don't you?!"

"But it cheered you up, didn't it?"

Gilbert smiled a little and got up.

"You guys are the worst."

He walked away from them and into the bathroom to go wash his hands.

And as he stuck his hands under the water the scrub off the soap, he lifted his wet hand to look at his elbow.

"Really... All I get from all this is this wound."

He turned off the water and walked out, shaking the water off his hands.

Walking out of the library next to the bathroom was Elizabeta.

The two looked at each other.

"Hey… Gilbert, why did you skip cleaning?"

"Well I didn't skip on purpose." he explained.

"Didn't you run out to buy it? I already said that it was okay if you didn't..."

"Sorry. I wasn't able to get it after all."

"Heh? So you did just skip!"

"Don't say it like that! I looked everywhere, even in a bath house so I could buy it for you."

"A bath house?!"

She began cracking up.

"Are you an idiot?" she asked.

"...Sorry."

Lizzy stopped giggling and looked at him.

This is the first show of sincerity from him since a long time ago.

"It doesn't matter how many excuses I might have. If I didn't buy it, then I didn't buy it."

He paused.

"It's meaningless if I have nothing to show for it... I'm really sorry."

He sighed while a smile crept onto Elizabeta's face.

"But you made me really happy today." she said. "I accept you sincerity. Thanks..."

She turned around and walking back to the classroom.

'D-Did she really just say thank you with a smile? She smiled! Hell yeah!'

He jumped up and clapped for himself.

He looked back at her as she turned the corner and saw her smile had disappeared.

'Upset again?'

* * *

Later, when it was only the six of them left in the classroom, Francis and Antonio were trying to throw their paper airplanes into the trashbin.

Eliza tapped Gilbert on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"No... Nothing."

'Am I worrying too much?' he thought.

"We've been moving around too much. I'm hungry now…"

"I skipped lunch today, I'm hungry too."

Lovino's and Feliciano's hand shot up both at the same time.

"We want to eat pizza!" they shouted out in unison.

"Then let's make a bet!" suggested Frankie, getting up from his seat and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"The loser to this game has to treat everyone to pizza from that pizzeria near the train station."

"I'm for it."

"What game is it?"

"We'll use the planes!"

"You wanna join in, Gilbert?"

"Why not?" he replied, picking up an abandoned poster and folding it.

While everyone was folding their planes in silence, Feliciano decided to break it.

"You know, when you start playing these games, it really feels like the school festival is ending."

"Yeah."

"It's kinda sad."

"Wait… School festival ended yesterday!" Antonio blurted out, then receiving a jab in the ribs by Francis.

"We're speaking according to the mood, idiot. At these times, you're supposed to say something witty about youth and raise the mood."

"It's fine, Francis. We never had any hope in him to say anything good."

"No hope in me?"

Gilbert was blocking everything out in favor of his thinking.

'During high school, I thought the time was infinite for me to confess to Lizzy. I even thought we could continue on like this forever.'

Everyone slid the window open and stood side by side, ready to throw their planes.

'Being with Eliza and doing the usual routine every day… All of that turned into memories too soon. The me six years ago would have never understood this.'

"Are you ready?"

Everyone cheered while Gilbert was the only one still being silent.

"Get ready…! Go!"

Gilbert threw his paper airplane and watched it float down all alone.

"You actually fell for it!" mocked Lovino.

Elizabeta looked around and spotted the coach.

"Coach!" she shouted. "Gilbert threw garbage from the school festival down the veranda!"

"Even though we told him not to, too!" Francis added in just to get a kick out of being able to spite his best friends again.

"WHAT?!"

Coach Nia glanced at the litter on the ground.

And, it might have been Gil's imagination, but the plane lit up in flames from his glare.

The coach then glared up at him and pointed his meter stick up where they all were standing.

"BEILSCHMIDT!!! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Good luck!" all 5 of them said, running off before Gilbert could kill them.

"You're all a bunch of traitors!" he shouted after them.

* * *

"So what's your excuse this time? Are you going to say if you don't set the paper airplanes off, you can't get married?!"

"No. It… It was those idiots upstairs."

"Don't shrug off your responsibility! It's raining very hard in your grandfather's heart right now!"

"Grampa Fritz is dead…" Gil muttered, looking up at the others who were still up in the classroom, laughing at him.

"That's from your mother's side. You might not see me as your grandfather and took up your mother's last name, but I'm your father's dad, and I am very disappointed in you."

The coach smacked him with the meter stick.

"Pay attention when people are talking to you!"

Gilbert looked up at his grandfather and back down at the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is!**

**The chapter you've all been waiting for where Gil discovers why Eliza's been so upset!**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Very cunning! Just how smart do you guys think you guys are now?!" Gilbert shouted angrily as he stomped back into the classroom.

His anger abated as he looked at an empty room.

"Not here…"

He turned around and he caught a glimpse of what was on the board.

"Gilly, Happy Birthday!" was written all over in multiple colors of chalk.

"We're all going to pitch in and pay for a big birthday feast for you at the pizzeria! Come quickly!" it said.

One last remark written in the corner, surrounded with hearts read, "Don't be late! We're all waiting for you!"

'At that moment, all the memories came back to me.'

He read the board over and over again and wiped his nose.

"Why the hell were they being such big jerks and then going and doing something this awesome for me, god dammit!" he cried. "And how come I didn't remember today was my own birthday?!"

* * *

"Gil's really special, isn't he?" mentioned Antonio.

"Why do you say that?"

"He has the earliest birthday out of all of us, so it always feels like he gets something more special."

Francis chuckled.

"Normal people wouldn't get tricked so easily."

"But…" Feliciano started.

"Not realizing it to that point ends up giving us an even bigger sense of accomplishment!" Lovino finished for him.

"…Don't you guys think he's too slow?" asked Elizabeta. "Today is his own birthday, and he forgot."

"Yeah, that's true."

They all kept walking and Eliza looked back one last time at the classroom to see Gil standing in there before going off to the pizzeria with everyone else.

Gilbert was putting all his books into his bag when he came across his old CD player.

He took out the disc Eliza returned to him and he looked over at her empty seat.

Putting on the earphones and placing in the CD, he pressed play and walked out of the room.

_In this wide universe, there is_

_A big world in a blue earth_

_A small memory of love will reach_

_You who are living in a small island_

'If only the me six years ago had cared more for Lizzy…'

_Time has passed since I met you_

_The letter with my piled up feelings increases_

_Without us realising, it is already echoing between us_

_Sometimes we're full of intensity,_

_sometimes we're full of sadness_

'If only I'd been able to make Lizzy laugh more often when she was with me.'

_These feelings echoes distantly_

_This gentle love song will change the world_

'We were always fighting… No wonder we were so unhappy.'

_Look, the person who is important to you_

_Is right beside you_

_I just want you to receive_

_This echoing love song_

_Listen, listen, listen to this echoing love song_

'If only all her unhappy faces to date could be turned into smiles. But then… then…'

_You've realized even when we walked_

_In the dark, the moonlight will shine on us_

_I won't let go of your hand_

_I swear that these strong feelings will last for eternity_

Gilbert stopped walking.

'Is it… really okay to let it end like this? I remember the reason why Lizzy was so unhappy that day.'

_In the depths of forever, I'll definitely say_

_These same words without any change of feelings_

_Even if it's still not enough, it'll change into tears_

_And it'll change into joy that I can't put into words_

_I'll just hold you, I'll just hold you_

He remembered… when he finally got to the pizzeria.

Coming in, the first thing he did was complain to them and then sat down beside Elizabeta.

He stuck his hand out and blurted "Give me your present, please!"

She looked away, closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands in sadness.

_Look, the person who is important to you_

_Is right beside you_

_I just want you to receive_

_This echoing love song_

_Listen, listen, listen to this echoing love song_

And now he also remembered… how Lizzy was trying so hard to keep him from lending the disc to Tonio.

Something nagged him to open the CD case again, and he bent down an took it out of his bag.

He turned off the music and flipped through the little booklet in the case until a tiny paper fell out.

Picking it up and looking at it, he struggled to remember what it was.

'I don't remember seeing this in the past.'

It was a tiny post it with a flowery design with "Row 27 ~ Row 28, Shelf 6" written on it.

He searched through both his short term and long term memory files in his head.

And the first thing he got were the stack of books on Elizabeta's desk earlier that day.

"The library!"

He grabbed his back and ran all the way back upstairs to the library.

'I guess, in the end, maybe I really didn't understand anything at all.'

He ran into the library, breathless and began looking for row 27 and 28.

Finding it, he looked at each shelf until he found 6…

There were the books Lizzy had earlier that day.

He took the books out and looked through them expecting to find another note until he heard cracking and a little "cheep~" sound.

Slowly looking back up at the shelf was a card and an egg with a bow on it.

He opened the card and a small band-aid fell out.

_"Happy Birthday, Gilbert!_

_I know it's a bit early for Easter, but what you love is what you got!_

_Happy Early Easter, too!_

_P.S. I hope your little flesh wound heals up quicker than a jiffy."_

The egg started cracking more and the head of a chick emerged.

Gilbert dropped the card and picked up the fragile little chick.

He looked around for someone that could help him out but the library was empty.

"Crap!"

He threw the card and the bandaid into his bag and left it on the table in the library and did the first thing that came into his head: Run straight to the nurse's office


	18. Chapter 18

**The next chapter is the last of episode two and I'm gonna start Hetalia-fying episode 3.**

**Please review.**

* * *

'I found the little bird I never knew about 6 years ago… He was sitting there in his little egg just waiting for me to discover him.'

He smiled at the little chick that was clinging onto his hair on top of his head as he sprinted to the pizzeria.

'I couldn't help but feel mad at myself though. I can't wait to see her… I can't wait to see Lizzy!'

He thought as he came to a screeching halt in front of the doors.

Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he slowly leaned against the door and pushed it open.

"Yo!"

"There he is, the tragic main character of the day!"

"You're so slow!"

"We were thinking you didn't see the chalkboard."

"How can that be possible?"

He looked down at Elizabeta who was staring at his elbow.

'Yeah, she sees the band-aid now.' he thought to himself, happily.

Everyone stood up to order something to eat, leaving those two alone.

Gil took Frankie's seat next to Eliza and put the flowery note down in front of her.

"Who can understand that kind of crap?" he questioned.

She just smiled.

"Luckily for you, I'm the only one who can… that… understand…"

He began mixing up his words and she picked up the post-it and flipped it over.

_"The Awesome Coupon."_

That was what was written on the back.

Lizzy laughed.

"What's this supposed to mean?"

"It's a coupon. Y-You know… Tomorrow, I might forget."

She giggled and leaned back.

"I-If you don't want then give it back!"

He held his hand out for it, but she put it in her bag.

"I'm keeping this."

He looked nervously at her.

"Tomorrow… It would be best if you were the first one to arrive at school."

"Why?"

_'I wrote my confession to you on the board.' was what he wanted to say._

"I wrote a secret of yours on the chalkboard." he ended up saying instead.

"Huh? You're joking!"

"Nope, I'm serious. The awesome never jokes around."

"Why?"

"It's payback! It's your fault I got in trouble from Gramps for throwing the paper airplane."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Just said, I--"

The lights were dimmed and the other 4 came in with a cake and singing "Happy Birthday."

"Hey, you can't bring outside food in here!" the cook, Arthur, told them.

"Just pretend you don't see it. Please, for your best customers?" begged Tonio.

"…Fine… But only cause you guys are the only one that comes in here." he muttered under his breath.

And the rest of the song began playing in Gilbert's mind as they placed the cake in front of him.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!"

Gilbert pondered for a bit and when he bent down to blow out the candle, everyone blow it out before him and the chick fell off his head and onto the cake.

"Aw man, you too, little birdie? You guy are the worst."

_If it's a dream don't wake up, if it's a dream don't wake up_

_The time I've spent with you will become an everlasting star_

"Sheesh, I never thought you'd want to become a teacher." said Principal Rome, turning on the lights in the classroom.

"Starting tomorrow, for two weeks, you can begin observing the classes."

"Yes."

"Can you really do a good job?"

The principal turned around to look at the board.

"What's this written here?" he reached for the eraser.

"Please, allow me." Mr. Edestein took the eraser and wiped off te board.

* * *

Arthur waltzed into the room with a camera.

"Come on, get together! Let's take a picture of a birthday to remember it by."

"That's a great idea!" Feliciano exclaimed, squishing everyone together and smiling.

"Gilbert." Arthur readied the camera. "This special service is ONLY available today."

He smiled.

"Okay, now I feel awesomely special."

"Alright, cheese!"

He pressed the button and everything went white.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, this chapter wraps up this adventure and gives a glimps into the next, which I am already working on.**

**I'll update sooner if possible since this is so short.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Gilbert opened his eyes and he was at the party again.

"Hey, wasn't that at Gil's birthday party?"

"Yeah, I remember, I prepared the cake!"

"Where'd he get that chick on his head?"

"It wasn't from me."

"Or me."

"Didn't have some defect or something and stayed a chick all through college?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! He secretly brought it with him to keep in the dorms and live with us!"

Gilbert looked at how much different the pictures looked this time compared to before.

"But Gil looked so happy in that picture. How cute!"

'But in the end, nothing has changed in my favor.' he thought, looking at Roderich and Elizabeta still sitting next to each other.

…

Again, the lights shut off and the spotlight turned on again.

Gil looked around for Britannia Angel.

'He's not going to scare me this time!'

He spotted him sitting with his legs crossed in front of the bar.

"Being able to get married is not as easy as you think it is."

He nodded.

"No duh."

"Even so, finding your little birdie didn't mean you and her are going to get married."

"Just like you said…"

The angel looked at his sad expression.

"Even though I shouldn't be praising myself, I really did do my best."

"But at least there were ideas that earned you a passing mark." Britannia Angel remarked. "Like the soy milk. You remembered to get it for her the next day."

Gil looked around back at Elizabeta and he wanted to smile and just jump up and scream.

"Really?"

"A confession that can't be seen is useless."

"Didn't Lizzy see the message on the chalkboard?" he questioned.

"Unseen confessions are like stone engravings in tourist areas."

He facepalmed.

"This is so sad…"

Britannia Angel grinned at him.

"Don't mind it so much. The slideshow hasn't finished yet."

"Huh?"

Gilbert couldn't believe his ears.

"Then…"

He pointed his finger at himself with questioning eyes.

The angel just smiled at him and snapped his fingers.

The lights went back on and the room was filled with motion again.

"...He disappeared…!"

Gil looked at the screen and watched the picture change.

It was a class photo this time.

Everyone was smiling except Gilbert's own face was upset and gloomy.

'This is from the time the groom, Roderich, finished his practical and was leaving the school. I was really upset with him leaving back then… I never thought it would end up like this.'

Gil glanced over at the bride and groom again.

"Why did I bother feeling sad over that ass…" he mutter quietly to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry, it's a short chapter and I'm probably gonna be busy with other stuff until after I get back from China.**

**And even then, I probably won't be able to do much cause I'll be suffering serious jetlag, anime withdrawal, and I'll also have to scrub turtle poop off my turtle tank/hands.**

**Anyways, on with chapter 20 and remember to review!**

* * *

'This was when Roderich finished his teaching practice and was leaving. Parting was so difficult for me for some reason. I cried unawesomely and clung onto him like no tomorrow…'

'Why the hell was I crying? Why, of all people, was I crying for him?'

'I had _no_ idea it was going to turn out like this.'

Gilbert let those thoughts come into his head and swirl around before Antonio nudged him.

"Hey, hey Gil. What were you crying for?" Toni asked, pointing at the picture.

"Where you crying out of sadness?"

"You were all teary!"

"That's youth…"

"Really…"

"How cute."

He embarrassedly looked away and felt Eliza's eyes on him.

She was smirking and made a "boo-hoo" gesture.

Roderich was just smiling fondly from all the good memories.

'I was really an idiot… What was I getting so touched about? What the hell was I crying for? Why the HELL was I doing?'

He closed his eyes out of frustration.

And the lights shut off.

He opened his eyes and knew that was his cue to start looking for a certain magical being.

He jerked his head around and back again until he spotted said being near the bride and groom.

As he walked over, Britannia Angel began his preaching again.

"The prank that life plays on you can be cruel sometimes."

"Yeah, but... This is too cruel." Gilbert scoffed. "Is this even possible?"

"It's ironic indeed," the angel began, "that you discovered the groom's charm before even she did!"

"You know, that's not funny… I never knew things'd turn out this way."

And thus began the lecture.

He turned sharply too look at Gil.

"Humans have this bad habit of turning words like 'never expected' or 'accidental' whenever anything unfavorable happens! Come one, how many times today have you tried passing things off as unexpected? Didn't expect I'd oversleep."

Gilbert stuck his thumb out and mouthed 'one'.

"Didn't expect that I'd feel like crying during the speech."

He counted two.

"Didn't expect her to marry him."

That was three and Britannia Angel stopped there.

"There's a reason for everything. Like how the reason you met me was that you were so regretful."

Gil nodded in understanding and Britannia Angel continued.

"If you don't face the essence of it, no matter how many times you return to the past, nothing will change."

He looked at him admiringly.

"You're acting differently from the usual and it's so cool!"

Britannia Angel crossed his arms.

"I'm no different from the usual so I'm always 'so cool'." he replied, walking over to Gilbert's plate.

"Awesome, self-praise…" Gilbert muttered, trailing behind him.

After making his decision, he picked up a tiny green leaf.

"I'll have the watercress."

"For this time, it's just watercress?"

"I have to take my vegetables once in a while." he responded, twirling the veggie and dropping it in his mouth.

"So cool…"

"It's really bittersweet… Just like your life." He burst out laughing. "Oh, I crack myself up…"

Gil rolled his eyes.

"Ask!" commanded Britannia Angel.

Gil nodded and gave him a thumbs up to show he was ready to go.

He got in position.

"A CHANCE FOR THE AWESOME ME!"

And then, cue the blinding light.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I took so long! I seriously lacked the inspiration. I swear, I'll update sooner. I almost have the next chapter done so I'll have that up ASAP!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

He slowly recovered from his time traveling and the moment he opened his eyes, he closed them again. A sharp pain was felt in his lower body and he peeked through his sweat covered hair behind him.

"R-Roderich?- A-Ahh..!" Gilbert groaned in both pain and pleasure as he felt his teacher push against him.

"That's Mr. Edelstein to you, now stop stuggling."

"Agh, but it hurts!"

"You'll get used to it soon enough…"

"Why do I even have to do this? Nn… I'M IN BASEBALL, NOT YOG-AAAH!"

"Ah… it's embarrassing to be asked this again."

"What? "

"You need to properly stretch out for any kind of physical activity. This just shows you've been neglecting your hamstrings."

"Ah-And how is that embarrassing?"

Gil felt like the muscles in his legs were about to rip in half.

_'This is too much!'_

"It's just strange. Don't you ever wonder why they call them 'hamstrings'?"

"Nh-Nooo..?"

"I mean, it's 'hamstring". Hamstring… I just doesn't sound right when you say it."

The sound of a whistle pierced through the air.

Gil looked around and saw Francis was putting poor Tonio through the same thing.

Looking over to the girls, he saw Elizabeta in the mix, shrieking and giggling as those surrounding her fail at doing planks.

He thought to himself 'What the hell?' as his teacher kept rambling on.

Until he felt something pop in his leg.

"Argh!" He rolled onto his side clutching his leg.

Antonio and Francis rushed over.

"He's down for the count!"

"I'll go get the coach! I think you should get him to the training room!"

"I'll do it!" Roderich announced and ran to get Gilbert's grandfather.

With that Gilbert was carried off.

* * *

The people in the hallway stared at him as his crutches made a clacking noise against the carpeted floor.

Gilbert finally made it to the drinking fountain and set his crutches aside to bend down and rehydrate.

As he finished up, Eliza came by and used the smaller fountain beside him and he just couldn't help but stare.

'Woah… Cute…'

She noticed his gaze and glanced up.

"Hm? Gil what happened to your leg?"

"Uh… Oh, nothing."

She shrugged it off as Gilbert being Gilbert and bent back down to drink.

_'This is the third time already. This time, I'll DEFINITELY tell her. I'm gonna confess! I'm gonna confess right here and now!'_

"Hey, Lizzy."

Eliza turned off the water and got up, wiping her mouth. "Hmm?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them next, he saw a blur of blond hair and a stubble.

"He, Gil! Are you really not going to confess?"

All the air taken in was hissed out and Gilbert gabbed Francis by the shoulders and pulled him away from the drinking fountain.

"You too LOOOUD, Francisss." He growled out in a whisper as he pushed his best friend into the wall.

Antonio rushed over and tried to pull Gilbert off the blonde. "You're the one who boasted about having nothing to lose, so you were going to try your luck, you liar!"

Gil turned around and pushed Tonio back with a headbutt.

"There's something called TIMING you know, you bastard!"

Then he realized that they still had a guest among them and turned to see Elizabeta still standing there.

"Well today's the last day of the training period so you can't still be saying such things. It's now or never!"

"Training period?"

"Ah!" Tonio burst out and pointed. "Look, there's Feliks!"

"…Feliks?"

Strutting by was a short blonde teacher here on their training period, Feliks, being followed by a horde of cheering men. If not for the natural sound of his voice, he'd be mistaken for a girl all over the place.

"So THAT's the type you like? I didn't know you swung that way, too, you sick bastard."

Lovino walked by and purposely bumped his shoulder into his.

Since he was standing on one leg, Gil quickly grabbed his crutches and used them to balance himself out.

"No, No! It's a misunderstanding-" "You don't have to hide it, we'll all understand, Gilly." Eliza cut him off.

"What? You're totally getting it wrong!"

"What's so good about that guy anyway? And why does he feel the need to dress like that?" Lovi grumbled out.

Francis leaned over and whispered, "There's a rumor that he might not be one of those transvestite people and is actually a woman."

"And Gil's said he's been having a hard time everyday from always dreaming about him!"

"That's not me!"

Gil smacked Antonio in the shin with a crutch, causing the shorter male to grunt.

"Don't pretend you're innocent. You said you dreamed you wore a matching outfit with him."

"Oh, disgusting! That's way too much pink and white!"

Antonio looked over smugly. "See? Disgusting." he mimicked his love and quickly added salt to the wound.

"And yesterday, he said he woke up right before a kiss and was moody all day."

Gil swung the crutch at him but Toni's reflexes kicked in and he ducked.

He didn't even need to look to see Eliza staring at him.

_'What the HELL was I doing in my high school years?'_


	22. Chapter 22 (Finally back!)

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait for all those who were waiting. I've got my inspiration back and am back in business. Obviously, my writing style has changed one over 2 years, so I hope it's not too much of an uncomfortable transition.**

**More to come this weekend. I really shouldn't be updating this at 11 at night, but it's been too long as it is. So here's like a teaser of sorts. And sorry if the format looks weird, I'm not using a computer so I don't know what I'm doing or what buttons I'm supposed to press...**

**-ch. 22**

**The ****air of an unused club room was calm. All except for the deafening squeaks of an expo marker.**

**"Date of birth: unknown**

**Blood type: unknown**

**Personality: unknown**

**Hobbies: unknown"**

**And various other things were scribbled all over the board.**

**"Is this all we've got?"**

**"This guy's incredibly boring compared to Feliks."**

**"He seems like the losing lot in the lottery."**

**Something clicked in Gilbert's mind.**

**" Lizzy, you'll remember that, right? Don't forget that he's the losing lot, 'kay?"**

**"Uh... Why?"**

**"Just promise me!"**

**The squeaks came to a stop.**

**"I'm 73% compatible with the new teacher!" Lovino exclaimed.**

**Gilbert twitched. He didn't like where he saw this conversation going.**

**"Ehhhhhh?" Toni groaned. "Please tell me you don't believe in these kinds of things!"**

**"Since when were you good at calculating math, Lovi? And why are you even interested in him. You can't tell what he's thinking at all." droned Lizzy.**

**"That's his charm! I mean, doesn't that make him all the more interesting?"**

**"Lizzy doesn't need the be interested in him!" he finally blurted out, fuming.**

**"How do you know? She's never had a real conversation with him yet."**

**"There's. No. Need. To. Talk." Gilbert said, all the while he was gritting his teeth in jealousy.**

**There was too much talk about Roderich for his comfort. One word about him is already too much. He was determined to end this time travel nonsense and get his happily ever after.**

**Later, as lunch ended, Gilbert raced down the halls first to catch Elizabeta before class.**

**" Lizzy, wait a moment."**

**"Yes?" She waited, anxiously.**

**Right at that moment, Gil lost his nerve again.**

**"Uhm... Well... That... I..."**

**" No way in hell." Elizabeta cut him off before he could stutter out his confession.**

**Gil stood, dumbfounded. Did he get shot down already? He didn't get a chance even confess yet!**

**"I'm not letting you push cleaning duty on me today. You're on your own." she said, speeding off to class.**

**His heart suddenly felt about as hollow and empty as his stomach, which he had forgotten to feed all of lunch from planning his confession.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch23**

"Onto the next equation. Write log base e, absolute value of tangent x, plus log-"

'8...8...0...3...6...8... 94 percent. Liz and I have a 94% compatibility. That's almost 100% proving that Elizabeta and I are meant to be together!' thought Gilbert, starting a seated victory dance by himself as the Roderich droned on with the daily math lecture. The past 10 minutes of crunching numbers had finally proven to be worth it.

Elizabeta lightly hit his arm. "Gil! Focus!" she chided, pointing up at the board.

Reluctantly, he returned his gaze to the board.

'This seems to be the second lesson we got from Roderich. He's coming off as pretty boring and he doesn't interact with the students. He has his back turned to us so often, he can't even correct the bastards in the back for goofing off. There must be something about him that made us miss him dearly, otherwise I wouldn't have been crying.'

"Alright, any questions?"

"Me~~!" Feliciano stood up with his hand raised. "If Mr. Edelstein and I met and fell in love, what would the answer be~?"

No jaw was left un-dropped in the class.

"Feli, what kind of question are you asking? Sit down!" Eliza whispered, earnestly. "Don't be-"

"If y equals e to the power of x, the inverse is y equals log of x." Roderich stated, very mechanically.

"E-Excuse me?"

A highly amused grunt of approval sounded from the back of the room.

"They'll be two curves that never intersect," translated Coach Nia.

"Huh?"

"I apologize if it's hard for you to understand."

"But even if it's impossibly now, would they maybe intersect someday in the future~?" Feliciano naively asked.

"No, and I can easily show you why these two curves will never intersect."

And just like that, Feliciano's confession was turned into a much needed review of logarithm and exponent functions.

Having long lost interest, Gilbert was once again scribbling away on his notebook.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Eliza and Roderich only have 27% compatibility. The fortune-telling predicts an overwhelming defeat for Roddy!'

He proceeded with his victory dance, until the coach smacked him over the head with a meter stick.

Feliciano sank back into his seat and whispered to Eliza.

"I totally don't understand this guy..."

"Oh? Wasn't that what you and Lovi said was his charm?"

"Oh, well." Antonio sighed absentmindedly. "That just shows he couldn't care less about you guys."

Lovi snapped. "Are you telling me the Goddess Hera can't win over a stodgy teacher?! Who then? Tell me!" he threatened in the most menacing whisper he could muster.

"Maybe Feliks?" Francis stated.

Lovi groaned in frustration and slumped back in his seat.

"Could it be he's doing this on purpose? Maybe he isn't bothering to bond with us cause he's only going to be here for two weeks." Gilbert pointed out.

"He seems totally in his own world..."

The bell sounds for the end of the day dismissal.

"It's your turn to erase the board today, Gil."

"I know." he replied, not moving to stop the their ranting teacher from his never ending lecture.

Calmly, Elizabeta stood, walked up to the board, and started erasing.

"What do you think you're doing, miss? I'm in the middle of a lesson-"

"This is the job of the student on duty."

"But I'm in the middle of-"

"Can you pay even just a little attention to our interests?"

Her interruption created a deafening silence. Roderich didn't know what to do after being cut off.

"Don't you realize the rift between student and teacher will never be shortened at this rate? Even if you're leaving after two weeks, can't you put in an effort to communicate with us. Compared with the rest of us, you've been a completely parallel line..."

Her spiel completed, Eliza resumed wiping to board.

Still in shock from being chewed out by his own student, Roderich listlessly wandered out of the class room.

"G-Gil, hurry up and help me." Elizabeta called, in attempt to move things past the awkwardness.

" Uh, sure." Gilbert scurried up to the front as fast as he could knocking over anything in his path.

'Hm? What's this?' He picked up a sheet of paper that fell. It read "New Seating Arrangement."

And then he remembered memories he had forgotten from 6 years before.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey, awesome! A seating arrangement sheet!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Really? Mr. Edelstein, you planned to let us choose new seats?"

"O-Oh, well... Not exactly..."

"Hey everyone, look!" Gilbert called everyone over, creating a noisy, excited crowd around them and the teacher.

-END FLASHBACK-

'The person who created a chance for Roderich to open up to the class... was me.'


	24. IMPORTANT UPDATE: Story discontinuation

I'm sorry to everyone that's been following this story for so long, but the super long indefinite hiatus this story has been on has proved to me that I've just lost my inspiration for this story. I guess realization hit when I saw the files I had for the half-finished next chapter, and for a new oneshot I had a brilliant idea for and that was going beautifully but it totally fizzled.

I thought I had my writer's block dealt with the last time I had updated, but this seems to be a slump I can't get out of. I think it's less of a matter of my lack of ideas, but also my loss of interest in Hetalia. Frankly, after high school started, anime and manga was too much of a distraction to me rather than a coping mechanism so I dropped them pretty much all together. Phases passed, tastes changed, and before I knew it, I can barely remember why I loved a show as much as I did. I only remember that I loved shows like APH and Death Note, but it's just a memory now.

I'm going to see how far I can get with that oneshot and if anyone's interested, I can post the end result.

Sorry to say this, but I'm done here on . I'm discontinuing this fic that has received so much love in the past.

Ill still be writing though. If anyone wants to find me, I'll now be active on AFF as krismaddict.

Thanks for reading my crappy stuff all these years.

~ The Squishy Panda


End file.
